It is known that in the pipe nipples of the typical sleeve-ring type it is noticed a great increase of the sleeve diameter near the thread because of the necessity to seam with the same ring variable thickness pipes.
Such a necessity causes a rise of the production costs of the nipple because of a great increase of the pressing times and of the amount of material used for the molding of the nipple itself.